Redo
by Kjellar
Summary: One chance... Not only for me, but them as well. I cannot fail. This is my last and only.. (SI/OCI - Self Insert/Other Character Insert) - Prologue inside -
1. Prologue

**This is a little thing I thought I'd try out... I may continue, I may not. I kinda like the idea but I would appreciate some feedback. Let me know what you think and if you would like to see this continued.. Sorry it's such a short little prologue, though.. :) -Kjell**

* * *

It wasn't like I had asked to be strewn into it. _No one had_. Not really, that is. Yeah, you could fantasize about it, hell, _I _did. Put yourself in that position, tell yourself what you would do, how others would react, how it all would go down and how you'd change everything for the better. But that's not how it works. _Ever. _Of course, I had never heard of this _actually _happening to anyone, but that doesn't mean it hadn't.

It was painful, to say the very least. Being decomposed, having your atoms stretched and compressed, your entire being reformed into another. Of course, I wasn't conscious of _what _form I was in, the blinding pain was all that filled my senses. I could no longer feel my skin, the slight tangible feeling of my lungs as they filled and emptied themselves in necessity. _That _necessity was gone. Replaced with a breathless, white _pain_. It felt like I had inhaled water, though instead of the sputtering, hopeless sensation that drowning would instill; that hapless grasp for air, there was simply no breath to _take. _My lungs were _non-existent; _as with my need for air, though since my mind still rationalized my need for it, my panic amplified the pain.

_That pain._

That _excruciating _pain.

And all at once, as soon as it had enveloped my being, numbing each sense from anything more; it halted. The pain stopped. Soon it was replaced by warmth, entangling my being, filling my needs and wants until my thoughts numbed at the pure _satisfaction._

Then the thumping began.

It started off small, quiet, calming. Though at times it quickened, growing louder and stirring me from my content hibernation, it remained there, constantly beating. A long while later, (or I had guessed, time had no meaning where I now was, nothing mattered, simply the warmth and fulfillment of my every desire) a softer thump began to beat, unsure and unsteady, it seemed closer to me, wherever I was. I soon began to feel.. _More. _I began to want _more._ My mind, which had seemed almost comatose for the longest time, began to sharpen, but only to the most primitive of feelings.

I _wanted._

I wasn't sure _what, _though. So, like anyone else would do in this situation.

I kicked.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning

Chapter 1: Beginning 

Hello there! Here is my first chapter of Redo. Again, so sorry it's so short.. But soon each chapter will be fairly long! Reviews are always appreciated with advise on where this story could go or questions you all may have.  
_(Just to put this here, no flames will be tolerated)_  
Anywho, please enjoy! :)

* * *

Of course, at first, this did nothing. Which aggravated me, a feeling which came strange to me for the moment. I was growing impatient, and the more my kicking and squirming were ignored, the more I wanted _out_. Thankfully I was not trapped for much longer, though my gratuitous escape was greeted by _cold_.

_Freezing cold._

The cold air that wafted against my form snapped my mind back; releasing it like a pent up rubber band. My eyes, which I could now feel, would not open. Each attempt at doing so resulted in a singeing pain in my cranium as light crept in. Loud, nonsensical noises banged through my ears, intruding on the peaceful silence I had previously enjoyed. I was prodded, pestered, _annoyed_ by invisible hands which I could barely fight back.

Soon, however, I was passed onto another, more inviting presence.

The smell immediately calmed me, so familiar I could easily pinpoint it. It was from before, in that calming and warm place. A higher pitched coo met my young ears, and though I could not understand it, I knew it spoke soothing words.

Another form touched my cheek, trailing down softly until it rested in my hand. The finger (as I had presumed it to be) was large, rough, callused, yet shivered and shook with a tender anxiousness that strangely calmed me. Grasping onto it tightly, I felt another finger rub the back of my hand, as if accepting its' placement into my grip.

Which was good, I wasn't planning to let it go, at least not anytime soon.

I needed to _wake up_; to _open _my eyes, to _see _the owner of this digit which I grasped so firmly.

And so, painfully, I peeled my eyes open.

Colours shaped, images formed, though it took a while before my brain could comprehend what I stared at.

A gruff, tan... _Face_ stared back at me.

_His _jaw was rugged, prickles of brown stubble growing haphazardly upon it, mouth agape in surprise. Small crows feet carved into the sides of wide eyes, blue irises stared at me, framed by short brown bangs.

As I analyzed these features, the man began to smile, eyes glazing over with a film of... Gratitude?

I wasn't able to tell before being moved, so that I could better see the one holding me. The one who held me in that _warmth_ for oh so very long. _Her_ gray eyes met with mine, corners filling to the brim with joyous tears, before she kissed my forehead with vigor. I made no sound as she nuzzled her forehead into my own, allowing myself to comb over her face, memorizing each crook, wrinkle, and scar.

I loved this face, I'd decided.

I did not know her for more than maybe a few moments, but the feeling was instinctual. And that is when it clicked.

_This _was my mother.

_This _was a new life.

I was no longer what I used to be. I was _new_. This woman that held me, showered me in an affection which I had long since forgotten.

She was my _beginning_.


End file.
